Prince Siegfried
Prince Siegfried is a character in Barbie in The Pink Shoes. He is voiced by Brett Dier. He is the magical world counterpart of Dillon Matthews. Siegfried meets Kristyn Farraday, a ballerina whose magical pink shoes take her into a fantasy world of ballet. They dance together during her adventure, when she's transformed as Odette. Story Original Story In the original ballet, Siegfried is a handsome, young Prince and the only son of a widowed Queen. He is full of bright spirits and enthusiasm and enjoys life, but has little interest in his role as a Prince. His favourite hobby is hunting and often goes hunting with his best friend, Benno, but his deepest wish to find a young woman to love, who will love him in return. On his 21st birthday, Siegfried is celebrating with his friends and his tutor, Wolfgang in a feast of drinking and dancing, but the celebrations are interrupted and almost ruined by the arrival of his mother, the Queen. The Queen is not impressed with her son's thirst for entertainment and reminds him of an upcoming ball and that he is expected to choose a bride out of the eligible princesses attending because it is now time for him to marry and settle down. But Siegfried has no intention of marrying because he is not in love and is enjoying life as it is. However, this is the point when things take an ironic twist. A flock of swans is seen flying over the castle and armed with their crossbows, Siegfried heads into the forest with Benno and their friends. Deep in the forest, Siegfried and his friends come to the enchanted lake and Siegfried spots a magnificent swan wearing a crown approach the shore. But before he can shoot it, the swan transforms into Princess Odette. Struck by her beauty, Siegfried falls in love with her at once and she tells him her story, explaining that she is under a spell of Von Rothbart. It is here that Siegfried's boyish carefree spirit is overcome by a sudden growth to manhood out of his love for Odette. After rescuing the Swan Maidens from Benno and their friends, Siegfried and Odette spend the night dancing together by the lake, professing their love for each other. Before dawn breaks, Siegfried swears his love for Odette and promises to rescue her from Rothbart's enchantment, inviting her to the ball the following evening so he may choose her as his bride. But on the night of the ball, everything takes a turn for the worst. After rejecting other various brides, Siegfried waits for Odette and when two mysterious guests arrive, he is thrilled to see that she has finally arrived. He devotes his attention to her and nobody else, but he is unaware that the mystery guests are actually Rothbart and his daughter, Odile in disguise. Suspecting nothing, Siegfried falls for Rothbart's trickery and pledges eternal love to Odile, thinking she is Odette. Triumphant, Rothbart reveals his deception and declares that Odette is now forever in his power. Devastated, Siegfried flees from the ball and back to the lake in search of his beloved Odette. Back at the lake, Siegfried begs Odette to forgive him, swearing that he loves her only. She forgives him, but declares that in order to escape from Rothbart's enchantment, she has chosen to die. When Rothbart appears and reminds Siegfried of his vow to Odile, Siegfried declares that he will die with Odette, rather than marry Odile. Siegfried and Odette throw themselves into the lake, destroying Rothbart in the process. In the end, the lovers are united for all eternity in the afterlife. Role in Barbie in The Pink Shoes As in the original story, Siegfried meets Odette at the lake while out hunting, falls for her and invites her to attend the ball in his castle. Before Kristyn and Hailey manage to leave the ballet world, Rothbart turns them into swans. The girls decide to go to the ball since only true love could break the spell. But before they arrive in the castle, Rothbart turns his daughter into Odette and the girls arrive to the castle before sunset, but they turn back to humans when the sun eventually sets. Prince Siegfried gets confused and doesn't know which one is the real Odette. But when Kristyn starts to dance her way, Siegfried realizes it's her. After the dance, he asks her to marry him, but then she leaves the castle to look for Hailey, who has been kidnapped by the Snow Queen. In this movie Siegfried doesn't die, because Kristyn comes in this ball, but he doesn't marry Odette. Appearance Siegfried has the same appearance as Dillon Matthews from the real world whom Kristyn takes a liking to. He wears a purple tunic with gold detail. Underneath the tunic, he wears a white Renaissance shirt, and grey tights. He has a red sash over his tunic, and he wears black boots. Quotes *''"Say you'll come, I want you to know more about me, more about my world!"'' *''"Oh, what is college?"'' Trivia *The character Prince Siegfried has already been portrayed in a Barbie movie, in Barbie of Swan Lake, but he was named Prince Daniel. *Albrecht mentioned that he was his cousin. Gallery Doll prince siegfried doll boxed.jpg|The boxed Prince Siegfried doll. prince siegfried doll unboxed.jpg|The unboxed Prince Siegfried doll. Official Stills and Screenshots Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 5.png Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33601892-1000-1000.jpg|Odette and Siegfried dancing nearby the swan lake -applause-barbie-movies-33354791-639-350.png|Siegfried talking to Odette prib.png|Siegfried Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-HQ-barbie-movies-33696932-1024-576.png|Siegfried at the castle Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641755-704-400.jpg|Siegfried with Odile (Odile disguised as Odette) Odette (57).png Odette (35).png Odette (34).png Odette (33).png Odette (32).png Odette (31).png Odette (30).png Odette (29).png Odette (28).png Odette (26).png Odette (24).png Odette (23).png Odette (22).png Odette (19).png Odette (18).png See Also Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Characters Category:Ken's Roles Category:Princes Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Males